


Voice Mail [the rest is silence]

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels alone in their old room at Bobby's and he hasn't checked his messages in over a week.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Mail [the rest is silence]

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 3.16, _No Rest for the Wicked_

{ _Check unheard messages. Press one._ }  
[beep]  
{ _First message. May fifth, five eleven p m. Twenty eight seconds._ }  
Hey Sam. This is Ellen. Bobby called and told me what happened. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I... [scratching noises and a deep breath] Sam... Pontiac, Illinois, is 260 miles north of New Harmony, Indiana, and it's -- Bobby said there's nothing there, but I don't believe that for a second... [extended quiet] Jo's in Reno now in case you ever need a place to stay. We're here. [line crackle] Okay. [click]  
{ _To replay this message, press-_ }  
[beep]  
{ _Message deleted. Next message. May first, three fourteen a m. Seven seconds._ }  
Hey, it's me. Bring back some chow, would ya? I'm tankin' fast without you yammerin' in my ear keepin' me awake. [click]  
{ _To replay this message, press four. To delete this-_ }  
[beep]  
Hey, it's me. Bring back some chow, would ya? I'm tankin' fast without you yammerin' in my ear keepin' me awake. [click]  
{ _To replay this message-_ }  
[beep]  
Hey, it's me. Bring back some chow, would ya? I'm tankin' fast without you yammerin' in my ear keepin' me awake. [click]  
{ _To-_ }  
[beep]  
Hey, it's me. Bring back some chow, would ya? I'm tankin' fast without you yammerin' in my ear keepin' me awake. [click]  
{ _To replay this-_ }  
[beep]  
{ _Message will be saved for fourteen days._ }


End file.
